It's Just Destiny
by Misty-Ashforever
Summary: Ash and Misty are teenagers now, they settle in an apartment but then later breakup, the question is are they still together?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 - Slow and Easy Start**

Misty and Ash have grown since they were kids and first met. That was when Ash was ten years old and Misty was eleven years old. Now they are teenagers. Ash is sixteen years old and Misty is seventeen years old. They have become more than friends, and now are about to move in with each other.

"Ash! Where should we put the television?" Misty asked.

Ash looked around and said, "Put it in front of the bed."

Misty then took the fifty-inch plasma screen T.V and placed it where Ash told her to. "How does it look now Ash?"

Again I looked up, I examined it and said, "It looks good enough to me!" She nodded and jumped on the bed feeling relaxed seeing as we were now officially moved in.

I jumped on the bed and lied down with her then she asked me, "What are we gonna do for dinner tonight? It's already seven o'clock."

I looked at my watch and yes, it was seven, so I told her, "Let's go grab a bite to eat tonight, we can go to Pizza Hut, Red Robin, Boston Pizza, it's your choice." She started to think and asked me if we could go to the Olive Garden. I didn't mind that, so I nodded and we were on our way.

We hopped in my Ford Taurus and drove all the way to the Olive Garden, which only took a few minutes. It actually ended up taking us about ten minutes total. We walked in and they gave us a table to sit at.

"This is great Ash! I'm having a wonderful time!"

"I'm glad you are" I responded.

"You know Ash, I've had other boy friends but none listened to me as much as you do, I'm so happy we're friends!" I'm going to admit it, that touched me inside, but I didn't pay to much attention to that speech.

The waiter finally came and asked for what we wanted. I told him I wanted a Caesar Salad, and Misty told him she wanted a Chicken Parmesan. We only had to wait about ten minutes for our food, which is good 'cause it was getting kinda awkward at the table due to no one speaking.

"Mmm… this is really good. Do you like your food Ash?" She asked me.

"You know, I'm not really hungry, but yeah, it is good."

"Well that's good…" she stated. We chowed down on our food and were out of the restaurant faster than an ol' Sami Salo slap shot!

We jumped into my car and drove ten minutes until we reached home.

"I had a really good time tonight!" Misty told me as we were heading up to our room.

"Well I'm glad for you, but now let's just go in and relax." We both got in quickly and both jumped on the bed, watched some television, and then went to sleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be another big day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 - Opposites Meet**

It was just about ten o'clock when I woke up, I didn't see misty on the other side of the bed though, she may be in the shower or in the other room…

"Ash!" She shouted.

"Wha-what?"

"I have the whole day planned! First, we're going to go for a walk in the park, then we're…"

"Hold up! Let's just do one thing at a time. We got the whole day to decide what we want to do!" I interrupted.

She nodded and we were on our way to the famous "Torchik Park". I wanted to use the Ford to go there but of course, we have to WALK there!

We started to walk around, and trust me, nothing could be more boring then what's going on right now.

"Whoa! Hold up! Hey look May, it's Ash and Misty!"

I looked around, whoa, it's Brendan and May! We haven't met in such a long time. I mean, the last time we met… was when we were children.

"Hey Brendan! Long time no see! What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going out with my fiancé, May!"

I was surprised, and Misty was too, it was like looking into a parallel universe!

"That's cool, when did you two get together?" I asked.

"Well it was around two years ago, we were both finished our Pokemon Journey when we decided to get together!" Brendan explained.

"That's the same story here!" Misty told them.

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" I asked politely.

"We're going for a walk around the park!"

Wow! It is a parallel universe… interesting…

"As you can see that's also the same thing we're doing!"

As soon as I was finished, Misty spoke, " You know what would be a great idea? If you guys moved in with us!"

May's eyes rose up in a jolt.

"That is a good idea! Are you ok with that Brendan?" May asked.

"Sure I am! C'mon now May, let's go get our stuff and bring it to their apartment! We'll meet you guys at you apartment room!"

They left us and we headed back to our apartment…

It wasn't long until they were done packing and at our apartment. It also wasn't long until they were done settling in to our apartment. Everyone knew right at that moment, when Brendan and May were done packing, that this was going to be a hell of a time!

"Well we're done! All we need now is to buy separate beds so me and May can sleep on the same bed and you and Misty can sleep on the other."

"Actually Brendan, we still have another bed that we were about to use because me and Ash were going to start sleeping in separate beds, but now since we're not using it you guys can use that bed!" Misty explained.

"Alright! Thanks Misty!"

We all wanted to lie down on our beds, although the day wasn't long, it was tiring… we all said good night and went to sleep in a flash of pixie dust…


End file.
